


Thinking about you

by Narcissasgirl



Series: In love with Severus Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl
Summary: Y/n, Harry, Ron and Hermione are searching for Voldemort's horcuxesSnape is at Hogwarts occupying the position of HeadmasterDuring this hard time of being away from the one person you love the most, Y/n and Severus think about each other and the moments they shared together
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: In love with Severus Snape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of this mini serie
> 
> This one is set during the movie Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows pt 1
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Ps. Tell me if you think Snape is out of character because I'm afraid I wrote something he would never say, think or do 😅

Y/N'S POV

I go outside our tent and sit on the ground with my back against a tree

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I have been searching for Voldemort's horcruxes for a few months now. We only found one but we don't know how to destroy it and it seems like this search will keep going on for a long time

I start thinking about my parents. The last time I saw them was the morning of the day I took the polyjuice potion to help Harry escape from the death eaters and I miss them so much

Tears escape from my eyes, I place my head between my arms and I start sobbing quietly. I just want all of this to end! I want to hug my parents again, I wanna experience my 7th year and graduate from Hogwarts but most importantly I want to see Severus again

My fingertips trace the necklace that he gave me for my birthday and I smile as I recall the memory

* * *

Severus and I have been dating for about four months and I feel so happy. Despite the cold behavior he shows to the students behind closed doors he's a very caring and lovable man

"Miss Y/l/n may I have a word with you?"

When every student walks out of the classroom professor Snape closes the door and wraps his arms around my waist

"Happy birthday my love"

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately on the lips. We stay like that for a few minutes and when we run out of breath I pull away

"Thank you my dungeon bat" I say smiling

He rolls his eyes at the nickname I have given him and brings me to his office

"Stay here for a moment"

I watch as he goes inside his room and I take a look around as I wait for him to return. I've been here plenty of times but it still amazes me how many books he possess and the many potions he has in here. Five minutes later Severus returns with a little package in his hands

"What's that?"

"It's a present for your birthday"

I stare at him wide eyed and take the little box in my hands. I slowly start to unwrap it and on the inside I find a heart shaped necklace. I take it out and stare at it

"When I first saw it I instantly thought about you and I bought it"

"Thank you so much, I love it! Can you help me put it on Sev?"

I turn around and move my hair away to give him access to my neck. When the necklace is locked I turn my body towards him and pull him into a kiss

"You are amazing Sev, thank you again"

"It was my pleasure love, I like seeing you happy"

* * *

Smiling sadly I look up at the sky. He is at Hogwarts surrounded by death eaters...I shouldn't be worried since he can defend himself but what if one of them finds out that he's a spy and tells Voldemort? No, I shouldn't think like that. Severus is a master in occlumency and no one will find out, I have nothing to worry

"I hope you're alright my dungeon bat, I love you"

SNAPE'S POV

I walk towards my office and take a look around the empty corridors. This castle was once full of life with students always chatting or joking around and now it's as cold as ice. I stop thinking about it and reach my office

Lately I've been looking at the sky a lot, always thinking about Y/n and where she could be. Since she didn't return for the school year I guess she's with Potter and his friends searching for the horcruxes

I take a look at night sky as I think about Y/n and the first time I said 'I love you' to her

* * *

"We're almost there" I say guiding her

"Sev for the hundredth time where are we going? Can I take the blindfold off?"

"No" we walk a little more and we reach our destination

"You can take the blindfold off now"

She does just that and when she opens her eyes she stares at the blanket placed on the grass and the picnic basket on top of it

"I'm not that good at planning dates so I hope you like this" she gives me a kiss on the cheek

"It's perfect"

We sit on the blanket and I take out the food we're going to eat. When we finish eating I push my back against a tree, place Y/n in between my legs and I wrap my arms around her waist

"Can you play with my hair a little?"

I start stroking her hair and she closes her eyes. After a while of doing that the words that I wanted to say to her but I never got the courage to tell finally come out of my mouth

"Y/n...I love you"

She turns around and looks at me with tears in her beautiful (y/e/c) eyes

"You do?"

I simply nod and she crashes her lips against mine in a passionate kiss

"You just made me the happiest girl on heart" she says smiling

* * *

After Lily died I promised to myself that I would never love someone again but then Y/n came and she changed my plans. She broke past my cold behavior and reached my heart, she saw the real me

"Wherever you are, I hope you're safe my love"


End file.
